


玻璃手

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan
Summary: 杨家栋就是〈风雨云〉里井柏然演的小杨警官这就是借一下他的脸鹅已
Kudos: 4





	玻璃手

**Author's Note:**

> 杨家栋就是〈风雨云〉里井柏然演的小杨警官  
> 这就是借一下他的脸鹅已

没有人知道下一秒会发生什么。  
郝泽宇把手伸出去之前，对方看起来就像是一个不起眼的正常粉丝，就像他自己——一个不起眼的正常明星。  
他能有一个追到停车库的粉丝也还是挺不容易的，郝泽宇没多想，把手递给了那个要求握手的粉丝。  
那只手冰凉，刺骨的冰凉，他刚一握上去就被激的打了个冷颤。  
死人手，郝泽宇脑子里蹦出这样一个词。

对方惊恐的往他身后看去，郝泽宇也不由得顺着他的目光一起回头看去——什么都没有。忽然他手腕一轻。那一秒疼痛还没袭来，他看着对方拿着他的手，创面鲜红，血不停的往外冒。郝泽宇的脑子里只来得及蹦出“什么情况”几个字就被疼痛击倒了。

醒不过来。  
大量失血让郝泽宇一阵阵的发冷，伤口的炎症却又逼着他发烧，他浑噩着试图弄明白自己身上发生了什么。那些突如其来的疼痛像一场噩梦，好像发生了，好像又都是幻觉。郝泽宇觉得自己眼皮沉重，只想好好睡一觉。

一开始，梦里的疼痛还没那么难以接受。郝泽宇的身体选择通过睡眠帮郝泽宇逃避。

但渐渐的。  
疼，好疼。睡梦中的郝泽宇握住那只断腕，好像只要死死掐住就可以缓解疼痛一样。疼的受不了，断手的疼痛记忆潮水一样涌出来，他被封进了罐头里，一口气都吸不进去。像有人活生生的要将那只手从自己身体上撕下来一样，他的皮肤百般阻挠却还是一丝一丝的断开。  
疼，太疼了。梦里的郝泽宇疼的厉害，满床乱翻，被子被他裹在身上绞得他无法呼吸，他一阵阵的冷汗把被面浸得阴潮，身下的电热毯烧得滚烫，那些热度灼得他刺痛。郝泽宇睡在地狱里，身下是火苗身上是冰块，他自己还在受着断肢极刑。

郝泽宇猛的惊醒，熟悉的昏暗房间，杨家栋正睡在自己身边。  
又梦见了那天了…他自嘲的摇摇头，很快再度陷入半昏迷。

杨家栋把浴室简单收拾了一下，腾出一个足够大的空间。往浴缸里放好水，尽管郝泽宇已经感觉不到了，但他还是先试了试水温。

电影说，要先割开喉咙放血。

郝泽宇这几天彻底脱形了。双颊微微凹了进去眼窝也更深陷，就算闭着也有两道阴影，下巴尖儿锐的杨家栋看着都嫌皮疼。杨家栋生前待郝泽宇粗糙死后却待他如瓷偶，轻拿轻放，小心翼翼的握着脚踝捏着手腕，捧着他们细细观摩，明明已经八天过去，却仿佛直到此刻郝泽宇才属于他。  
他把郝泽宇翻过来，光洁的背部出现了斑斑点点的淤积。杨家栋亲着那些斑痕有些心痛。

放完血就该开始正式的肢解，杨家栋拿着那把曾经用来斩下郝泽宇手的刀，忽然有点下不去手。他舍不得毁掉郝泽宇。虽然当初一刀斩断郝泽宇手的也是他。也许是他在这几天里发生了什么变化。  
杨家栋坐进浴缸，泡在血水里抱着郝泽宇，仿佛他还活着，仿佛他们一起死了。  
郝泽宇确实仍旧和活着时一样。那身皮还是那么细嫩娇白，只不过关节处的粉色没了，过去光洁的背后除了他留下的伤痕外，还多出了星星点点藏在皮底的尸斑。他一双秀直的腿紧并，似乎死后也还在试图维护他的尊严与贞洁。  
鬼使神差的，杨家栋摸上了郝泽宇的脚趾。它们因为尸僵微微蜷缩，仿佛正在经受痛快的高潮。郝泽宇的手脚不像他的脸那么凌厉——圆润的脚趾，修剪整齐的指甲盖儿，凹陷的足弓和隆起可爱弧度的脚背——这是一只相当饱满娇憨且一看就觉得娇生惯养的女人脚。  
杨家栋欣赏够了这一对脚，沿着小腿肚子一路向上摸去。他关了郝泽宇那么多天，操了郝泽宇那么多次，却还是第一次这么仔细的研究他的作品。  
明星本来就瘦，郝泽宇被折磨之后更是瘦的如纸片薄。膝盖骨刀削的一样，杨家栋将郝泽宇腿折起来时，都害怕那骨头扎破皮肤。他把郝泽宇的腿摆了一个大大的M型，将赤裸的下体彻底暴露在空气中。  
杨家栋有些痴迷的将头枕在郝泽宇肚子上。前几天这里还是温热的枕头，现在除了极端柔软再没有别的感受。他不像枕在肚子上，这不像肚子。这像一包肠子，胡乱的装在一只薄薄的人皮口袋里。 杨家栋不敢使劲压上去，生怕一使劲郝泽宇的腹部就裂开，他整颗头都掉进一堆血糊糊的肠子里。那些肠子会绞住他的头不让他呼吸，而后他也变成一具尸体，和郝泽宇烂在一起。  
杨家栋把手指插入了郝泽宇的后穴。令他失落的——那里温热紧致不再，只剩软软的肠道下垂在指尖上。

柜子里有不少录像带。每一盘录像都标着日期，郝泽宇一共也就继续活了八天，所以录像并不很多。倒是旁边放着的郝泽宇演的戏还多点，林林总总能有四五部。  
“让我再看看你吧。”杨家栋自言自语到，拿起一盘放进DV机里。

杨家栋轻轻哼着郝泽宇唱过的歌，面前的小电视里，郝泽宇正光彩照人的演着戏，莹白的小脸被打光板照的透亮，嘴唇水润泛着健康的血色。  
而现在他正在肢解的郝泽宇——惨白的皮肤泡在血里，刺眼的像长在玫瑰花瓣上的霉点。  
电视机里的郝泽宇还完整无缺，他手里的郝泽宇已经快什么都不剩了。

戏播完了跟着是段录像，那会郝泽宇已经病的快要死掉了。断断续续的喘着气，因高烧而干裂的嘴唇嗫嚅着。他嘴唇毫无血色甚至还着着一层死后才有的青灰，双颊不自然的泛着潮红，这种潮红让人相当不舒服。不像从皮肤下透上来的，而是一种附在表面的僵硬的红，像小孩子用水彩颜料肆意的画了两坨稠红，更像殡仪馆推出来的画了妆的死人。录像里的郝泽宇把手绞在胸前，他可能因为高烧太久脑子被烧糊涂了，忘了自己只有一只手，一截断臂在空中胡乱划着，另一只手也在空气里试图抓着点什么——可能是想找到另一只手。  
当那只仅剩的手抓到了未愈合的溃烂创面时，郝泽宇疼的一哆嗦，清醒了一点，紧闭的凤目翕开了一道狭窄的缝，无助，但却在第一时间就看见了镜头。  
杨家栋感叹果然明星是天生的，有些人天生就对镜头敏感。郝泽宇绝对是其中之一。

开始肢解之前，杨家栋不想弄脏衣服，所以是裸着走进浴室的。也就是说他和郝泽宇赤诚相对。  
他总是能对郝泽宇的身体产生欲望，这种欲望从他第一次在电视上看到郝泽宇不可抑制的勃起开始。  
即使郝泽宇变成了一具尸体，他也一直在勃起。即使郝泽宇在他手下由完整的人变成了一块一块的肉，他的鸡巴也还是在一直勃起——他开始后悔一来就把郝泽宇拆的这么细碎了。  
杨家栋迷茫的看了看四周，郝泽宇的头还干干净净的放在脸盆架上。不行，他否认了想用头给自己口交的想法，还是让他干干净净的走吧。  
于是再环顾一圈他只能捞起一支大腿。也许是大腿。  
划开一刀，失去弹性的皮肉缓慢的翻卷开，像一朵绽开的花，翻卷的花瓣像阴唇，涌不出血的肌肉组织是花芯也是阴道。好松，他的郝泽宇怎么会这么松。  
上次看了一个喝血视频说血没什么味道，如果和其他食物混着吃很容易就被盖过那股血味。杨家栋现在还是闻得到血味，都说入鲍鱼之肆久而不闻其臭，居芝兰之室久而不闻其香，他明明已经和这对堆血肉共处了将近一天却还是能闻到一切。  
能闻到郝泽宇活着时的体香，能闻到郝泽宇眼泪的咸涩，能闻到郝泽宇最后的微笑。血糊糊的浴室仿佛变成了铺着红色床单的婚床，坚硬的地板也不再硌人，他身下郝泽宇散落的尸块渐渐汇拢重新变回了那个白皙瘦弱的郝泽宇。

第一次做爱是郝泽宇被监禁的第二天。  
起初杨家栋解开他的上衣时郝泽宇并没有意识到眼前的男人想做什么。当那双手暧昧的摸上他的腰，留恋于他的胸脯，抚摸他的乳头时，郝泽宇被这种赤裸裸的羞辱激怒了。  
他抬脚试图踢上男人的下体，却不想中途便被捉住了脚踝。杨家栋握住他的脚踝将他腿狠狠向两边分开，手也不客气的摸上了郝泽宇的会阴，甚至隔着裤子用手指描摹了一下他的股缝。  
郝泽宇恶心的不行，骂了一声操。他一只手被拷着，另一只受伤，只能用脚踢用膝盖顶。  
床不大，郝泽宇一个184的男人躺着就占了大半，杨家栋没有着力点使不上劲，一时间竟也没能压制住挣扎的郝泽宇，看着日思夜想的人就在面前却如此不配合杨家栋也是心烦。  
他猛地压住郝泽宇——然后毫不留情的抓住了郝泽宇小心翼翼保护着的断手创面，并不是抓住那只手腕，而是狠狠的抓住了创面。

“啊！”  
郝泽宇只能发出一声短促的惨叫就几乎痛昏了过去。但几秒钟后他又被疼痛从昏迷中强行剥离，没有了昏迷的保护，他不得不直面这种酷刑。  
他想求杨家栋别捏了，怎么样都好别捏了，但他痛到说不出一个字。郝泽宇整个人都抽搐了起来，那只铐住的手也在狂抖，手铐撞的床头铛铛直响。他的小腿肚子抽筋抽的厉害，腹腔里的东西似乎也被人用搅拌机搅成了碎末。全身的骨头被人捏碎，全身的皮肤被人揭开。该怎么形容郝泽宇有多痛。  
痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛。  
眼泪流不出来，这一瞬间他想死。死了都行，不要再让他感受这种疼痛了。  
“下次还反抗吗。”杨家栋看着郝泽宇，稍稍松开了手。  
郝泽宇疯了一样的摇头，他面部扭曲的厉害，痛到移位的嘴唇似乎已经和声带失联，吐不出一个短音。杨家栋掐住郝泽宇尖锐的下巴，强迫他停下自虐一般的摇头，那双眼早已被眼泪淹没，打湿的上下睫毛粘合在一起。  
当疼痛感从波峰开始滑落，郝泽宇终于哭出了声音。他抽噎的厉害，一声呜咽要断几次才能拼凑出来，每抽噎一下紧跟着的就是身体一阵一阵的筋挛。那些肌肉不听指挥的轴动，甚至杨家栋都快压不住。  
郝泽宇要疯了，他本以为刚刚要了命的疼痛就已经算是磨难到顶了，没想到紧跟着的身体应激反应让他连呼吸都困难。他的肺似乎也凑热闹般的加入了筋挛，把氧气一点点的挤出他体外，而他，一个简单的吸气都要抽搐半天入不敷出，更别提身上还压着一个成年男子。  
杨家栋看着郝泽宇一张苍白的脸涨的通红，张着嘴像被踹到岸上的鱼。他其实没想到会这样，他只是想让郝泽宇失去反抗能力而已。杨家栋不可能眼睁睁看着郝泽宇因为窒息死掉，他也不懂什么急救知识，只能做人工呼吸，死马当活马医。没想到人工呼吸还是有点用处，郝泽宇在杨家栋的努力下慢慢平复回来，开始可以自己呼吸了。  
这个小插曲并不能影响杨家栋的性致。  
他褪掉郝泽宇的裤子。这次郝泽宇果然没再反抗，只是僵硬的像一具尸体。  
杨家栋带着朝圣一样的心情吻上那双憧憬许久的腿，一路吻进腿间。

小时候郝泽宇见过一道菜。  
鲶鱼被砍了头并不会死掉，嘴会一张一合的喘着气。厨师拿着半死不活的鲶鱼头侧着放进一只小煎锅里，加好佐料开始煎。  
端上来时的鱼头依旧没有死绝，一半边煎的焦黄另一边眼珠子还能转动。郝泽宇觉得太残忍没动一筷子，眼睁睁看着大人将那鱼头分食，剩下半张活脸散在盘子里。  
原来被分食是这种感觉。

那根性器磨蹭着一层层破开郝泽宇紧致的肠肉，龟头戏弄似的在他的肠子里抵来抵去，最后对准了他的前列腺凸起。  
每撞上去一下，郝泽宇就觉得脊柱一阵酸软。他在床上越陷越深，眼前闪着五光十色的幻彩，他的乳头被对方又舔又含，郝泽宇能感觉到自己一对乳头已经肿胀成了两颗小肉球，像雪白胸脯结出的果实，是杨家栋用自己的唾液浇灌出来的。

郝泽宇在杨家栋的套弄下射精了。  
杨家栋的手淋满偶像的精液，他不想浪费所以一口一口当着郝泽宇的面舔了个干净。郝泽宇看着对方的行为只觉得臊得慌，习惯性抬起手臂想遮住自己的眼睛。

眼前的小臂光滑，洁白，被柔嫩的肌肤包裹着。但是只到手腕就结束了——手呢。  
五彩的高潮幻影瞬间就灰暗了下来，郝泽宇胸上像突然被人压了块石头。为什么我还高潮了？和伤害我的人做爱居然让我高潮了？为什么？我怎么这么贱？嘈杂的质问让郝泽宇集几近崩溃，耳朵里轰鸣声改过了一切，他的世界里只剩下停滞的耳鸣和体内不断抽插的鸡巴。  
不知道是不是幻觉，他的视线飘飘荡荡的飞了起来，居然能俯看这一场强制性爱。他看见自己沉醉其中不知廉耻恶心的脸，看见那根引诱他高潮的凶器，他看见了一切细节，甚至连操弄时被带出的粉色肠肉也看得一清二楚。  
但他看不清杨家栋的脸。除了自己，他什么都看不见。

我要逃走，郝泽宇咬着牙愤恨的想到。这个鬼地方一秒都不想再多待了。

杨家栋不知道郝泽宇具体尝试出逃过几次，他只知道郝泽宇最后一次试图逃跑是在第四天的下午。那是郝泽宇最接近成功的一次。  
杨家栋告诉他自己要出门三个小时，问要不要先帮郝泽宇上个厕所再走。杨家栋真的算得上是一个体贴的囚禁者，但回答他的是冷硬的一声滚。

郝泽宇听着楼道里脚步声渐远，数着钟表滴答声，差不多半小时之后确定杨家栋应该不会再回来了才开始行动。  
逃跑过程是漫长而痛苦的。郝泽宇一下一下将手铐砸在床头，每砸一下他的手腕都震得疼，但他不敢停下来，他要逃跑。杨家栋就是一个疯子，一个变态。  
一阵折腾后手铐有点变形了，成功似乎就在眼前，郝泽宇死命拽了几下却仍是无果。  
可能需要找点润滑的。郝泽宇犹豫了一下，伸出舌头舔上了手铐——唯一能想到的只有唾液了。

郝泽宇蜷在床头一下一下舔着手铐，像只舔爪子的小猫。金属手铐衬的郝泽宇鲜红的舌尖腻软又艳丽，冷灰色的金属都被染上了一层暧昧的红粉。  
但郝泽宇现在并不好受，金属的腥味让他作呕，洁癖也不合时宜的犯了。几分钟后他咬着牙将自己的手硬生生从手铐里扯出来，那只水淋淋的手估计是被刮掉了一层皮，红了一大片，在白皙的皮肤上极端刺眼。

几天没沾地，郝泽宇站起来的瞬间眼前一黑差点又要倒回床上。他强忍住晕眩拖着负伤的手臂走出卧室来到客厅，现在家里没有人，要是有谁在场一定被他苍白的脸色吓一跳——郝泽宇本就皮白，此时是一点血色都无，白的和墙壁融成一片。  
他听见杨家栋走时有将门反锁，要打开会用很多时间。  
只要报个信——郝泽宇跌跌撞撞倒向那部电话——只要让人知道自己活着知道自己在这里就好。  
郝泽宇歪着头夹住电话，颤抖着手打了110。  
他没想到居然这么容易，在电话接通前的几声嘟嘟响起时，嗤笑杨家栋的无能、对自己即将逃生的欣喜，郝泽宇脑子里闪过很多。

“您好，请问…”  
来不及等对方问完，郝泽宇就痛哭出声：“救我。”

郝泽宇攥着电话哭得崩溃。他知道当他拨出去这个电话时，他就已经获救了，巨大的求生的喜悦压倒了一切，他从来没有在陌生人面前这样哭过，哭得不要面子，尊严也丢了。对面警察问他，你在什么地方，你大概描述一下，等我们，我们会追踪这个信号，我们很快就来救你。  
郝泽宇睁着一双泪眼，那些该死的眼泪糊住了他的眼睛，他只能抬起那只少了手的手臂去擦一下眼泪。  
放下手臂他看清的第一个家具是一只玻璃罐，一只阳光下的玻璃罐，里面的水将阳光折射到他对面的墙上，使整个房间都波光粼粼。 郝泽宇忽然喘不上气来。

“对不起，警察同志，给你们添麻烦了。嗯嗯，是的，我已经想开了，我不会再想寻死了。谢谢你，实在是抱歉。对，刚刚我只是压力太大崩溃了，嗯，不会了，真的谢谢你能花时间开导我。嗯嗯。谢谢你，再见。”他挂断了电话。  
郝泽宇一个人在沙发上静静的坐了一会，走回了那个监禁他的房间，重新躺回了那张床上。他不想逃跑了。  
人就是很神奇的东西，所有想法都是在一瞬间产生的，哪怕完全与期望相悖，但这个想法一旦出现就势必会对命运走向产生影响。是他自己亲手掐断了逃跑的希望——他告诉警察是他想自杀，不用来救他了。  
这是郝泽宇第一次心平气和的认真观察这个房间，他睁着那双凤眼望着这间屋子，觉得这屋子于自己真是再合适不过——四四方方的房间像口棺材，他是那具躺在棺材里等死的尸体。

杨家栋知道郝泽宇报过警，他没有蠢到放一个电话在家里等着郝泽宇报警。那台座机无论拨出去什么号码，都只能接通他的手机。他也不是故意为了试探郝泽宇才离开家，他是真的需要出门买点吃的，毕竟他和郝泽宇两个大活人总得吃饭。那天电话那头是用了变声器的他，他配合郝泽宇演戏，甚至还假装开导了一番郝泽宇。  
但他想不通。  
他不知道为什么郝泽宇会忽然改口，当郝泽宇哭着说出救我时他心里真的挺难受的，就像听到路边被车子碾断脚的小猫小狗发出凄惨哀弱的叫声。  
郝泽宇在杨家栋心中高不可攀的形象摇摇欲坠几近崩塌——他最向往的人，在他心里最完美的人——郝泽宇，在生死面前还是和普通人一样，那么不堪一击，被怕死压弯了腰压碎了尊严。虽然杨家栋现在看不见，但隔着电话还是能想象郝泽宇哭的多么狼狈，杨家栋能想象到郝泽宇脸上那种能够继续活下去的狂喜，那么一张精致的脸却像小人一样扭曲。杨家栋感到一阵作呕。  
他静静听郝泽宇的抽噎，但电话那头忽然安静了。  
“喂，先生你还在吗？我们还在追踪信号，请你和我们描述一下你周围的环境。”杨家栋一边继续假装警察，一边在超市里推着推车百无聊赖的选着薯片。  
郝泽宇在他心里渐渐变得索然无味，不过是一个内在最普通不过的普通人，却用极端美丽的外表骗了他，让他以为郝泽宇能够理解他。水果店老板卖草莓，总是把漂亮的放在上面，吃了面上几个好的底下全都是烂货。郝泽宇也是，扒开美丽的皮，里面就剩胆怯和卑微，那些冷漠疏离傲慢偏激都是装出来的。

那头声音没了，杨家栋不知道发生了什么，只能一个劲的追问。过了可能半分钟不到，他听到郝泽宇用恢复平静的声线向他道歉，郝泽宇说对不起，他只是一时冲动想不开才拨打了这个电话，没有人要对他不利。  
杨家栋停住了脚步，几秒钟前他才以为自己看透了郝泽宇，但现在他又看不透了——天上的鸟儿从云里出来几秒后又重新回到了云里。

虽然他日日夜夜对着郝泽宇的影像琢磨，但那些都不是真的郝泽宇，那些只是郝泽宇塑造出来的角色。所以他可以了解凌侍卫，可以了解舞台上名为郝泽宇的那个美丽爱豆，但独独不能了解郝泽宇，不能了解一个活生生的郝泽宇——即使他就这样摆在自己面前了。  
郝泽宇到底是个什么样的人呢。杨家栋一边机械的砸断郝泽宇的肋骨一边陷入沉思。

那天当杨家栋大包小包拎着东西回来时，郝泽宇坐在床边，叼着杨家栋留在家里的烟。手铐一边挂在床上，一边变形了，垂挂在床头。杨家栋把东西放在玄关，找出点药，拿过那只刮伤的手帮他上药。两个人都无言，杨家栋没问为什么郝泽宇撬开了手铐却没逃走郝泽宇也懒得跟他讲话。烟夹在郝泽宇指间越烧越短就快要烧到手，但郝泽宇并没有松开的意思，安安静静的垂着眼帘，用睫毛挡住视线，将自己与杨家栋隔离。

第二天早上杨家栋醒来时，郝泽宇少见的醒着。他正把那只完好的手举在半空，一动不动的凝视着。  
郝泽宇病倒之后已经很久没有那么锐利的目光了，很多时候他半阖着的眼睛都蒙着层嗳板的灰，瞳色越来越浅瞳孔也越来越涣散。杨家栋有时会想是不是自己毁了郝泽宇，但他马上会否认这个想法，没有人能毁了别人，除非被毁的人自甘堕落。  
现在的郝泽宇好像重新回到了碰见他之前那个夺目的状态，他的眼睛恢复了点神采，完全睁开后上眼皮陷出一道锋利的眼窝，和起翘的眼尾连出一个勾人的弧度。  
杨家栋捉住那只半空中的手狠狠亲了一口：“在想什么呢？”他问，他不指望郝泽宇回答他，他已经习惯了郝泽宇的无视。 “为什么我们身上的所有东西都是成双成对的？”  
当杨家栋听到郝泽宇嘶哑的回答时以为是自己产生了幻觉。他赶忙扶郝泽宇坐起来，喂了他两口水润润喉咙。 “可能是怕一个人孤单。”郝泽宇咽下水自问自答道。  
“把客厅的玻璃罐抱进来行吗，我想看看。”  
杨家栋知道他说的是什么，客厅里只有一个玻璃罐。  
——那只罐子里正泡着郝泽宇被砍下来的手。

杨家栋很早以前在一本小说杂志上看过一篇短文，那短文写的是一个男人被砍了头，但意识不散，一直被困在头颅里。男人看着自己被挂在城楼上，苍蝇从他的嘴里钻进钻出，他失去了记忆不知道自己为什么不消散，只能猜自己也许在等着什么。几天以后他的头被从城楼摘下来，别的头顶替了他的位置，他被扔进乱葬岗。就在这时少女出现，捧着这颗头吻了又吻，不嫌弃他嘴里的蛆也不嫌弃他腐烂的脸。男人想也许这就是他要等的。之后在少女温暖的怀里男人安心的消散了。  
现在他对着郝泽宇的头发愣。他和郝泽宇，他才是那个头被挂起的男人，是等待郝泽宇来吻他的死人。可现在少女已经被杀了，一想到他只能自己烂在坟堆里杨家栋忍不住掉了两滴眼泪。  
眼泪很快融进血水里消失不见。

那颗头被他安置在脸盆架的最上层，他现在蹲着，所以这颗头正俯视着他。像神佛。  
首都博物馆里有一个宋代的彩绘木雕观音菩萨头像，那飞扬的眼睛和悬胆一样的鼻子以及丰润的嘴唇都同郝泽宇如出一辙，若两个都是木雕，那定是出自一家之手。不过郝泽宇更精致些，郝泽宇有尖巧的下巴洵白的皮肤，而且最大的不同是郝泽宇眼中鲜有佛像的垂怜神色。  
郝泽宇是漠然的，他对身边的人事物总是避之唯恐不及。虽然他也插科打诨，但其实郝泽宇不愿意和他们产生联系发生交集，虽然最后落进了杨家栋的手里，被迫和杨家栋纠缠不清，但几天以后他就死了。  
有种鸟叫金丝燕。金丝燕的唾液一生只够垒一个燕窝，到了第二个就开始吐血。也许郝泽宇也是这样，他的情感太少了，所以他一生中总是小心翼翼的将他们一点点分给别人。到了杨家栋这里挥霍过度，最后咳了血死掉了。

之后的郝泽宇拒绝看自己的创口，那个巨大的创面附在他的手腕上，对他来说是个挥之不去的丑陋梦靥，时时刻刻提醒他，自己已经是个残疾人。  
杨家栋没给他吃抗生素，也不为他做创口处理，郝泽宇自己身体不好，愈合能力差。平常一个小伤口都比别人恢复的慢个两三天，这么大一个创面不说恢复，光是把血止住他都觉得是个奇迹。  
虽然郝泽宇自己现在确实是一心求死，但身体还是试着自我修复。那创面时常痒的钻心，稍微一碰到就疼的郝泽宇不自禁抽搐，断手的第二天郝泽宇就因为伤口发炎发起了低烧，之后体温越来越高。他不知道自己最后会因为什么死，是伤口感染还是被杨家栋折磨致死。

偶尔高烧的朦胧间隙郝泽宇又会想到逃。  
可逃到哪里去呢。  
不管去什么地方，他永远变成了残疾人。每每审视自己郝泽宇就忍不住痛苦的干呕，喉管一下一下扭在一起，眼泪拥挤的被推出眼眶。他永远的丧失了成为完美的资格，他永远残缺永远破损。郝泽宇不敢细想，每当他开始思考他就无法控制自己低落至极的情绪，于是只能通过昏睡来逃避思考。  
那些曾经的快乐如碎片，被打碎了又缝合，光影交错的混乱时空里他是唯一鲜活的生命。他清楚记得自己经历那些还算美好的瞬间时的感受。回忆一幕幕电影一样，一会他回到小时候奶奶怀里，一会又是初中郊游大巴上他看着窗外风景轻轻哼的歌。他进入娱乐圈也有一些荣耀时刻，他认识了他的助理福子，他认识了很多人。

但这些都离他远去了。这些是发生在健康完整的郝泽宇身上的。他——一个残次品。  
他失去了拥有美丽人生的资格，他失去了继续做郝泽宇的资格，他被抛弃了。被正常人的世界抛弃了。  
那天他拿着电话，是那只玻璃罐浇灭了他的冲动——他的手正静静的泡在里面。

就是在那一个瞬间，郝泽宇忽然想通了。  
逃出去了又能怎样，手回不来了，他不能再做演员了。脸再美丽又怎样，终究只是一个美丽的残疾人。身为残疾人就需要有被照顾的自觉和去麻烦别人的勇气——这些碰巧都是不被郝泽宇允许发生在自己身上的。 

杨家栋狠狠把鸡巴挤进郝泽宇体内，郝泽宇体力跟不上，软软的后仰着倒在床上，只能用腿勉强挂住杨家栋的腰侧。杨家栋为了固定穴口，捞起了郝泽宇的腰。  
腰一离开床面，他的上半身就仿佛一座白玉砌的拱桥，架在混乱的床面上。郝泽宇本来就消瘦，几天的折磨让他整个人又瘦了一圈，杨家栋把他捞着只觉得意想不到的轻，那细瘦的腰是窄窄的桥面，杨家栋顺着桥面向前，将手指停在了郝泽宇的奶头上。  
男人为什么会有奶头。  
杨家栋两指碾动着那可怜的小红粒，感受着它在他指间胀大挺立。“轻点…”郝泽宇发出衰弱的抗议，明明是他任人鱼肉，说话的腔调却还是像在发号施令。

腰被提起的一瞬间，郝泽宇差点以为自己是被人倒拎了起来。他头向下，整个身子的血都在往头涌，眩晕恶心瞬间就把他击败。  
他觉得自己像一张弓被拉开的弓，头和尾椎越来越近快被折断。腹腔里的鸡巴每顶一下都仿佛顶进了他的喉咙撞上他的后脑。郝泽宇难受的直想哭，他长这么大没遭过这么多罪，但又不甘心示弱，只紧抿着唇默默承受着。  
杨家栋一开始只顾着自己爽，看见郝泽宇的嘴唇都快被咬破吓得赶忙用手指撬开他紧咬的牙关，把自己的唇舌塞进去填住。他含着郝泽宇的舌头往自己嘴里引，但郝泽宇不肯配合，几次躲闪把杨家栋想要温柔点的耐心全部耗尽，杨家栋粗暴的掐住郝泽宇乳头，痛的郝泽宇猛喘一声，被口腔里来不及咽下的口水呛住，剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
每咳一下，胸腔就带动胸脯起伏，随之而来的还有绞紧的后穴，爽的杨家栋一哆嗦。

为什么杨家栋要砍他的手。  
被肏到失神的郝泽宇脑子里再一次浮出了这个问题。  
要他失去反抗能力有很多种方法，为什么偏偏选了砍手。“砍”字似乎只能和屠夫挂上钩，杨家栋确实像个屠夫，也许选择砍手只是他一时兴起的决定，但这个行为精确利索的斩断了他与外界一切相连的线。  
现在的郝泽宇不愿意让任何人看见自己这个样子，谁都不行。杨家栋——从他厌恶至极的角色变成了他唯一还愿意见的活人。  
杨家栋居然还愿意操我，操一个残缺的我。郝泽宇不再抗拒强暴，他的思维好像彻底扭曲了。  
从断手的瞬间开始，注定郝泽宇就会急速衰败，人生的路有无数条，但在郝泽宇接受自己残缺后，所有的路都消失了，他只能走向毁灭。

不想活着了。  
不想让别人知道自己最后是个什么样子，他不想让别人看见残缺的他，其他人眼里的郝泽宇理当是完整的、完美的。

射精时杨家栋在他耳边喘着气说，你是被我创造的。  
对，我是被他创造的。郝泽宇在心中默念了几遍。  
是他创造了一个残缺的我，他毁了那个完整的我让这个我取而代之，谢谢杨家栋，是杨家栋让我得以活在世上。

杨家栋对那天印象深刻。  
“别救我，”高潮时的郝泽宇用唯一的手拽着杨家栋，“我不想离开这里。”  
杨家栋记得自己听到这句话后怔了一下，而后激动的痛哭出来，黏腻的精液随着眼泪一起淹向郝泽宇。

别让我以这个样子继续活着，我做不到。

每当肢解进行不下去时杨家栋就放一盘录像带来看看。  
没有顺序，抽到哪盘算哪盘。  
放弃逃跑后的郝泽宇看上去相当正常，杨家栋也不再锁他。床上吃饭不方便，杨家栋会把他抱到客厅沙发上去。抱的时候郝泽宇会用一只手搂住他的脖子，看抱的姿势，有时候是完整的那只有时候是只有手腕那只。  
视频里郝泽宇被他一口一口的喂饭。郝泽宇虚弱的厉害，根本吃不了几口，过一会全吐了出来。  
杨家栋会认真的记录郝泽宇呕吐的全过程，甚至连地上的呕吐物也不放过。郝泽宇扒在沙发沿上，仅剩的一只手死死抠着边，五个指节都用力到发白。他一下一下的吐着，吐到后来连酸水都没了只能不停的干呕，透亮的眼泪一串一串往下掉。

杨家栋现在越看越不是滋味，录相里的郝泽宇好像不是在干呕，他仿佛只是借着干呕的名义痛哭了一场。他望向那颗头，他想问问郝泽宇他的感觉错没错，但郝泽宇只紧闭着嘴。

吐完后的郝泽宇满脸挂着泪，气喘不已，软在沙发上。那些胃腹部的抽搐卷走了他好不容易攒起来的一点力气，现在的他连转转眼珠都费力。  
杨家栋一边举着相机一边帮他擦嘴，拿水来扶着郝泽宇的颈子让他漱口。郝泽宇含着水含混不清的问吐在哪里。  
“手上。”杨家栋把相机放旁边小茶几上，摆好角度让镜头刚好能框住郝泽宇的脸。  
之后镜头里伸出一双鞠在一起的手，郝泽宇把口里含着的水吐在了里面。

伴随着退不下去的高烧，郝泽宇清醒着的时间越来越短。一天的大部分时间都用来睡觉，但即使在睡梦里也不安稳，他无意识的呻吟无意识的流泪，这时候杨家栋会忍不住把他摇醒。  
郝泽宇刚被人从噩梦中救出来，眼睛对不了焦，木讷的望着天花板，好一会后才慢慢将视线滑向杨家栋。  
“想洗澡。”这是他今天讲的第一句话。  
杨家栋点点头表示知道了。他一件件解开郝泽宇的衣服，将郝泽宇剥出来，然后抱起这尊带伤的白玉走进浴室。  
杨家栋把郝泽宇浸入放好水的浴缸里，帮他擦拭身体，面前支着一台正在录像的相机。

当杨家栋小心翼翼的捧起那只没有手陪伴的手腕时，郝泽宇没多说什么，甚至连眼睛都懒得睁开，他已经不太有力气去管这人想做什么了。  
杨家栋坐在浴缸边，握着那只断腕看了又看，轻轻放下。  
复又小心翼翼的拿起郝泽宇仅剩的一只手开始端详。  
那只手和他的持有者一样白的剔透，修剪整齐的指甲盖透着粉，纤细的关节藏在一层软肉下，摸起来像是没有骨头一样。偶尔会无意识虚抓一下，一使劲，附着的血色就迅速退下，只剩了一片仓促的白。 一对瓷瓶，一只折了，剩的这只就该被好生保护。杨家栋珍爱的亲了上去。

就在这时头顶上忽然传来郝泽宇的提问，他问杨家栋这只断手会不会长出来。  
杨家栋挠挠头不知道怎么回答，只说先把烧退下去。  
“不想让那只手孤孤单单的呆在罐子里。”  
“它一定觉得好无聊。”

“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
“好无聊。”  
镜头里，最后三天的郝泽宇魔症了一样不断重复着这句好无聊。之后的三天里，郝泽宇像一台出了故障的机器人，时不时便会重复这最后一个指令。

他总说：“好无聊。”

杨家栋听说小动物对自己的生死有强烈的直觉，能提前预知自己的死期。郝泽宇向他证实了这个传言。就在死前的最后一天，郝泽宇向杨家栋开口。  
“谢谢你，”郝泽宇与杨家栋十指交扣在一起，“我以前不敢老去，总想着自己会怎么退场，现在这样也挺好的。是你让我以一个还算有点意思的方式死去。”  
郝泽宇脸上挂着笑，是那种杨家栋在电视屏幕上欣赏过无数次的专属郝泽宇的狐狸一样的微笑。此时这笑容不再属于任何他扮演的角色，这个弧度美妙的笑容完完整整的属于郝泽宇，并完完整整的赠给了杨家栋。杨家栋如沐春风的将郝泽宇抱进自己怀里，隔着他薄薄的皮肉脆弱的肋骨，杨家栋能感受到郝泽宇胸腔里卖力跳动着随时都可能停止的心脏。  
郝泽宇在他怀里说：“等死了以后，想被肢解。”  
“为什么？”  
“这样的话别人就不知道我的手曾被单独砍下来了。”  
杨家栋点点头表示了解。  
“会有点麻烦你。”郝泽宇撒娇似得将脸从杨家栋胸前抬起。那双凤眼闪着点狡黠的光，他知道自己不管提什么要求杨家栋都一定会照办。  
果然，杨家栋摇摇头说道：“没事。”

郝泽宇死的很安静，在一个下午，杨家栋看着他眼皮眨动几下，睫毛翻飞，似乎是太困了想要睡觉。之后沉重的眼皮闭上就再也没睁开。之前激烈闹腾的几天仿佛是很多年前的事情，死前的郝泽宇会安安静静的和杨家栋做爱，安安静静的默许杨家栋的一切行为，甚至帮杨家栋口交了一次，之后被肏到射精，两人的身体契合度之高仿佛早已是相处多年的默契爱侣。

杨家栋守着郝泽宇的尸体直到太阳落山，失去郝泽宇后，夜晚的房间安静的让杨家栋心碎。杨家栋坐在黑暗里哭的稀里哗啦。  
“已经这么黑了，郝泽宇应该看不见我哭了吧。”杨家栋哭的时候混乱的想。  
等坐到天已经蒙蒙亮，杨家栋站起来将郝泽宇已经有点僵硬的尸体抱进了浴室。和之前每一次洗澡时一样。

当把卫生间最后的一丝血水冲掉，杨家栋不知所措的捧着一堆碟片。  
警察的办事效率也太低了，为什么还不来抓我呢。  
按电影或者小说的剧情，现在应该是警察破门而入，郝泽宇的经纪人随之冲进来哭天抢地。但房间里静悄悄的，除了杨家栋的呼吸声什么都没有——像是和外界隔离开了。  
“好无聊。”杨家栋忽然自言自语道。  
话音刚落房间里就闹腾了起来。郝泽宇的声音从四面八方涌来，一声声的好无聊好无聊好无聊电钻一般钻进杨家栋耳朵里，刻在大脑上烙遍每一寸皮肤。  
杨家栋忽然意识到原来这是一句咒语，一句郝泽宇用生命换来的咒语，一个恶毒的诅咒。好无聊，下一句也许是好想立刻就死掉。  
杨家栋笑了。郝泽宇真不愧是郝泽宇，死了也要给人下绊子。

杨家栋洗漱一番，将所有郝泽宇有关系的碟片和郝泽宇美妙的头颅一起锁进箱子里，显眼的放在铺的平整的床上。  
他还写了一封自首信放在箱子旁边，上面写了箱子的密码，写了箱子里有什么东西，写了那颗头颅属于郝泽宇。  
他好舍不得郝泽宇，写自首信时他将郝泽宇的头摆在旁边，杨家栋迷恋的一遍又一遍亲吻一遍又一遍爱抚，甚至对着那颗头撸了一发，精液和眼泪又一次混在一起。  
安顿好箱子后他折回客厅，抱起那只装着断手的玻璃罐子，亲昵的放在脸旁。

现在是傍晚，小区里会有不少散步的人，应该很快就可以被发现。杨家栋深吸了两口气，搂紧了怀里的罐子。  
想要找到一直藏在云中的小鸟，只能让自己成为云。

果然人死后听力是最后消失的。杨家栋在成为云前听见了玻璃碎裂的声音，非常清脆非常使人愉悦。

“哐铛。” 

—Fin—


End file.
